


[RPS/朱白] 云烟成雨（pwp）

by Oikonomia



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 09:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15603243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oikonomia/pseuds/Oikonomia
Summary: ·4000+ pwp，写给各位同好，不适请点叉，不必互相为难·RPS预警, 不上升真人·只想让他们温柔地搞一搞（。颠倒荒谬都是我的，爱是平等的。





	[RPS/朱白] 云烟成雨（pwp）

**Author's Note:**

> ·4000+ pwp，写给各位同好，不适请点叉，不必互相为难  
> ·RPS预警, 不上升真人  
> ·只想让他们温柔地搞一搞（。颠倒荒谬都是我的，爱是平等的。

偌大的飘窗半开着，白纱窗帘仍被束在两边，随风轻柔地摆动。窗外是一览无余的江景。雨还在下，没有要停的样子，迅疾地敲打在纱窗上，溅起轻而细碎的雨珠，依风飘进采光通透的高层。

床上伸出一只汗津津的胳膊，朝斜上方的床头柜没什么章法地法摸索，扫落一个半空的纸盒，也懒得去管掉落几片铝箔。就这样茫然摸了有三分钟，待探到只剩一盏陶瓷床灯，这才想起反手去拉抽屉，露出晒出麦色的半面臂膀。肌肉线条细瘦清晰，向上顺延至汗水微干的脖颈。终于自抽屉最里捞出烟和火机，唇红齿白地咬出一根，啪一声点燃。白雾婷婷袅袅地飘向未开灯的天花板，侧头深吸一口，整个上半身便松懈下来，喉咙里发出舒适的咕噜声，顶着满头凌乱躺回软软的被窝。没过几分钟，那颗脑袋又偏出来，一手半捂着嘴，另一手夹烟的小臂半担在床外，随着身后人的动作晃动，烟灰轻颤着抖落。

他张了张口，似乎想说什么，但发出的一点呻吟已是令人心痒的哑，烟团从半张的嘴里被迫飘出。于是干脆不说了，闭上眼不去管眼前摇动的天花板，无可奈何吐出一个气音: “我操……”

身后的人早习惯他把粗话用作感叹，胸膛与他的脊背严丝合缝，熨得愈来愈紧，光洁的下巴嵌进肩窝，在肩颈交错处落下比雨更密的吻。同时巴掌大的一块隆起自腰腹向下游移，将被子顶出蜿蜒的雪浪，那是身后之人在沿着大腿到膝弯的曲线反复摸他。摸到蜷曲的膝盖时引起他心理和生理上的一紧，想到昨晚几近对折的情态，难免有些旖旎的战栗。这层震颤由内而外地传至身后人，引来低低的笑和更多轻柔的吻，接着力度就有点得寸进尺的苗头。他看这烟也没法继续抽了，只能抻着脖子凑手猛吸一口，大大咧咧将烟揿在床头柜上。但还没等他将这最后的安慰吐出去，就突然被提着腰又深又重地顶了一下。他猝不及防地呛咳起来，里面狠搅一下，引出身后人一声闷哼，但很快半爬起来去摸他的脸: “怎么了？呛着了？” 下面楔着的东西随之滑出，在腰窝处留下亮晶晶的湿黏。

“没事儿”，他下意识在床单上蹭了蹭腰，轻咳几声，眼神复又明亮，嘴边咧出大大的弧度，抓住放在他脸上的手随性一吻。那手先是状似羞涩地挣了下，接着主动在他下巴的胡须上掂量，附赠一个他暂时只可想象的招牌闭眼无奈笑。他突然想看那人的脸，干脆翻成仰躺，让身后的人顺势撑着臂磨上来，毫无遮掩地面对面。他欣赏够上方英俊笔直的眉峰，柔和而轻微下垂的眼角，高挺的鼻梁，再检视一遍他含过无数次且将要肆虐无数次的唇，大大方方捧住那人的腰。上面的人熟门熟路地嵌进他腿间，眉眼弯弯，抿着嘴居高临下: “小白，别闹。”

 

两人身体间的距离自上而下地缩小，四只脚两双腿正缠得亲密无间，半硬的东西不时擦过白宇的腰腹，和他自己逐渐苏醒的下方点头致意且相顾泪流。感受到那处随着呼吸起伏，上面那个人也有点不好意思，眼睛眨眨，像含了一泓不胜凉风的泉，稍一动作就是流光闪动，好像昨晚那个用力炮制他的人不存在。白宇对这反差无奈且着迷，一手勾住上面人的脖颈，把人拉下来好生接吻。唇是温驯地熨下来，下面却被戳得更凶，隔着一层透明在他小腹耀武扬威。这吻开始时还带着点示弱讨好的意味，循着唇线上残留的烟草气息一点点碾过去，胡茬与胡须相贴，稍落下风也不去管，只深吸一口气再渡予对面交缠。朱一龙感觉到脑后的手加上情动的力度，唇舌勾连间回应几分撕咬，模糊的呻吟在喉咙间来回震荡，雄性动物的本能蠢蠢欲动，直想在下方这人故作潇洒的壳上破出一道口子，好把自己全须全尾地挤进去，融为一体再无你我。他吻得忘情，却不忘照顾他的小朋友，左臂单撑在身侧，右手慷慨地套弄，不时用带琴茧的指腹摩挲顶端，逼得人时不时要退开连连吸气。白宇眯眼享受了半刻，云淡风轻的懒洋洋在被抬起一条腿时打破，伸出胳膊肘拦在半途，“那个，哥哥，明天咱们还有个硬照……” 句末尾音拖长，配上他漫不经心的微红眉眼，勾出一张暧昧不明的网，只等着对面之人用自己的想象力、愧疚感与责任感去罗织填满，一如既往地作茧自缚。他怕这根稻草还不够，自作聪明再加一码，淡粉色舌尖舔过一圈嘴唇: “你看看，都肿了。”

正对着的双眼眨了眨，似乎在考量，于是他更要张大眼睛，嘴角状似紧张地抿着，摆出一派天真。过了一会儿，朱一龙先错开了目光，白宇尚来不及得意，就感到身后熟门熟路地挤进一根手指，轻轻触碰他的隐秘之处。一句感叹词又要发出，却被一个深吻堵了嘴。还没等他去检讨这屡试不爽的套路哪里出了问题，那只蠢蠢欲动的手就已拿了出来，规矩地搭在腰侧。

朱一龙长长的睫毛垂下去，带点腼腆，目光却是掠过唇再往下，撂下一句含混的话: 

“是有点肿，我过分了。”

这句平铺直叙，但里外上下意指不明，拦不住白宇的思绪立刻拐上高速。他一向在组里的小姑娘面前自诩老司机，这会儿反应过来也实在臊得慌，难得哑然，无可奈何闭眼叹一口气，于是错过了朱一龙的表情。他龙哥在这声“唉”里笑弯了眼，苹果肌可爱地隆起，嘴角抿出一点弧度，瞳仁里是不加掩饰的闪亮。这就对了，白宇一面怜惜他隐忍退让的性格，一面又心痒得偏要去挑逗这腼腆的大猫。还在相互试探时便要无孔不入的逗弄，去讨他龙哥貌似嫌弃的白眼，自告奋勇充当保护者的角色; 确认关系后则更直截了当，总要诱惑得他在自己身上只凭本能撒野，纵容索求与被索求，共赴一场又一场颠倒沉沦的狂欢。

紧要处被温柔地拨弄了一下： “那你这……怎么办？”

身上人的神色是关切的真情实感，但小腹处也是被真情实感地顶着，白宇的脑袋因这矛盾观感混乱了几秒。见他没有明示，他龙哥便自作主张地领悟了什么， 眯着眼润了润嘴唇，低头便要溜下去。白宇反应过来，情急去揪他脑后偏长的发。手指一梳那人便抬了头，以为他是还眷恋唇齿交错的温柔，便任由他半拖半抱地拎起来，补上一个深入咽喉的吻。白宇在喘息的间隙里灵光乍现，仰着脑袋发笑，管束不住自己奔放的思路: “哥哥，我有个主意啊，咱们互相帮助……”

朱一龙皱眉，直觉后面不是什么好话，但出乎他意料得没有深入详解。白宇只是顺着他的腰腹直白地摸下去，在他来不及阻止的瞬间一把握住。朱一龙呼吸一滞，手臂撑不住地靠下来，侧脸倒在白宇汗水淋漓的颈窝。吃惊的不止是他，白宇顺着手感向下撇一眼，惊道: “什么时候搞的啊？”

这下倒是始作俑者有点不好意思，尽量把重心放在身体一侧，鬼使神差地舔了下对面支棱起来锁骨: “没感觉吗，就……刚才，你乱动之前。”

他说的乱动是指最初，白宇折腾半天，好不容易在昨晚那口没弄到的烟里爽着，只遗憾被突如其来的冲撞打断，哪顾得上去分辨细微的触感。小白心想这酒店的配套措施倒是蛮好，超薄无感，润滑也挺自然。他思绪正在放飞，然后想不到对方突然用鼻尖去蹭他的鬓角，字面意义上地咬耳朵，体贴地问:

“你要用吗？”

这明知故问的。白宇赧然，从牙缝里挤字: “不了……”。说罢闷头攥住手里沉甸甸的一捧，跟随对方的节奏套弄起来，手背蹭着手背打滑。耳畔洒落的呼吸声越来越重，相靠的肩颈也越来越紧绷，白宇越发觉得隔靴搔痒不爽，用力向对方压去。他龙哥手一松，从善如流地后倒，两人翻成面对面的侧卧。朱一龙的眼睛微微张大，感觉到下面蜕去阻隔落入滚烫的掌心，接着就是毫无章法胡乱的吻。在他来不及反应的时候，自己的手已被拍开，两处被并放在一起撸动，筋脉厮磨的感觉太过清晰露骨，仿佛有一道亮白的闪电划过整个脊柱，险些就这样交出去。他在天旋地转的快感里扶住白宇的窄腰，低声叫他: “小白……” 声音已是情动至极，鼻尖蹭鼻尖地想与面前的人一再亲近，恨不得就这样连肉带骨一并融在他手里。

白宇感到手下的东西又涨大一点，吃吃地笑，这时候也不忘调戏他:“哇哦，龙哥，这么有感觉。” 明明真枪实弹的交流也不算少，这人又年长，还是会因这样简单的触碰而颤抖，七情六欲摊开了揉碎了任他予取予夺，只让他觉得平白无故可爱至极，飘飘然忘了自己的处境，只想去加倍地逗弄欺负。像小时候打水漂，又要准又要巧，想法设法地去激起波澜，为一圈圈的涟漪欢呼。他手下继续弄了一阵，福至心灵，忽用空着那只手揽过朱一龙的脑袋，紧紧按在自己脸边，另只手在下方兜底一捏，就着后颈毛绒绒的碎发向耳边吹气: “哥哥，是手舒服……还是我里边儿舒服？”

腰侧的手骤然收紧，肩上毫无征兆地一痛，怕是破皮了。白宇几乎要哈哈大笑，也顾不上去想留不留痕迹的问题，没等再捉弄脑袋埋在他肩膀的人几句，就感到自己作乱的手被不容置疑地擒住拿开，小腹受了几下毫不留情的顶弄，随后染上湿漉漉的一片。这下换他失语，没等反应便被突然捂了眼睛压制住，只感到身下被狠狠揉弄几下，突然进入一块火热的湿润之处。他的脑中空白了几秒，电光火石中闪过那人柔软的嘴唇，随后毫无征兆地爆发。

这下不用对方捂了，他自觉自愿地用手背挡着眼，半张着嘴失神。过了半晌，感到身上压力消失，才佯装镇定，作势要踹身边的人一脚: “龙哥，床单完了。”

身边的人放下纸巾，清了清嗓子，慢悠悠地开口: “没关系，有你洗。”

“哎，凭什么我洗啊？”白宇猛然坐起，手也不遮了，有点义愤填膺的视线被柔软的目光捕捉。那人身型修长皮肤白净，在暗淡天光下也照得出隐约的光彩，正规规矩矩地穿好内衣从床上起身。白老司机挑眉，着了这举重若轻的一道，只能别过脸去看窗外。雨不知何时停了，乌云渐淡，一朵与一朵的交错处描着明亮的金线；只待云消，背后的灿烂便要大放光明，照彻温暖这一方天地。视线拉回，刚住了一日的卧室还算干净，两人的行李箱都扔在客厅，只在墙边靠着一把吉他。只是地上他的衣服从门到床沿途散落，某人的却好好地搭在床脚凳上。这下今天的行程是必然得换套新行头，这意味着他将再次面对助理的灵魂拷问，抗过劲爆问题围攻，纵横直播界的白老师也忍不住叹气。

那人走到浴室门边，递来个眼神。

白宇太阳穴突突一跳: “放心吧，我不进去！” 听听，这什么台词。得了他一句保证，那人才消失在门后。他这时才感觉到腰酸，泄了气向后四仰八叉地一倒。嘴里没滋没味闭目养神了半晌，只听到浴室里哗哗的水声。人才离开他的视线一刻，他便感到有些无聊，墙是端然看不透的，于是眼神放飞，最终落在角落那把吉他上。

因为明天还要工作，朱一龙收拾得很细致。冲完留意到脖后一道红印，好奇地想知道到底能绵延到哪里，背对镜子半扭着去看，想到看不见的地方这样的痕迹可能更多，忍不住垂眼偷偷地笑。他心里还是有点不能免俗的情结，要比白宇高、要他头靠着自己的背也好，要琢磨留下的印记也好，总归是他能让那人情难自禁的证明。刮胡子时又想起在粉丝嘴里老生常谈的玫瑰花刺，笑出声后又觉得自己太傻，一会儿怕要被门外赖床的人捉住取笑，又对镜收敛成八风不动的表情，换好常服出了浴室。

而他刚推开门，就被入眼的景象定住。

初霁的日光里，白宇背对着透明的窗，坦坦荡荡坐在大理石台边，上身给琴遮住一半，两条长腿赤条条地的分开半垂下去，身后是船来船往、天高水阔的江景。他坐的位置逆光，稍一侧身便得了雨后金黄的眷顾，镀出周身暖融融的轮廓。琴箱被他垫在腿上，修长手指随便按了个和弦，右手散漫地扫动，竟也像模像样地发出几个还算顺耳的音节。他们已经做过最亲密的事，而白宇只是这样，随随便便地拨弄他每日放在膝上的吉他，竟让他觉得有些眩晕，进而升起火烧般强烈的羞涩与渴望。当白宇玩味的目光从弦上移到他脸上的时候，他就知道自己又是从胸口往上地红了。他脸红得直直白白，和白宇的坦坦荡荡两相呼应，倒成了一处绝好的风景。

被注视的那人毫不避忌地笑，此处除了朱一龙没人看得到他，于是更加肆意，将琴从膝头拿下来，随意在琴颈上一吻。这下浑身上下都暴露在视线里，唯一的遮掩只有那把朱一龙摸过无数次、弹拨过无数次的琴，挡在那个半小时前刚被自己沾染的地方。朱一龙往前走了几步，下巴已是咬紧了。而那人毫无所觉，轻轻松松地抬眼：“衣服都穿好啦？” 他的神情一如既往，像他们在剧组度过的每个不分晨昏忙碌日子的开始，故作老成中带点柔软的脆弱，语气里满满逗弄的得意，“管早点吗，龙哥。”

朱一龙笑了，放开咬了许久的下唇，缓缓朝那人走近：“管啊。一起来么，老……小白。”


End file.
